Bad Drawingz iz Us
About This Camp: This is an unique drawing camp. Assignments will be given each week or so. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Sign Ups: RockSk8R (Rocky, Twister) Sunshineandravioli (To become a great artists, you must try all kinds... XD) Ezekielguy (Known for making pretty messed up drawings that he thinks are good, but othgers hate.) Tdifan1234(Hmmm...a challenge I'm willing to take! XD) NinjaIzzy(OMG this will be so funny!) Tdi(Recolors=Awesome! Non=Horrible but funny XD) Sorrel (i guess this is the camp for me XD) Turnertang (This sounds like fun) Anonymos (Just ask Turnertang, I can draw pretty badly! Like this one time, I drew a gorgeous Courtney!) Cards777(I'm not a very good artist!) Pre-game Chat: Sprinklemist: For the people who've already joined, what are you expecting from this camp? Talk about whatever. Sunshine: I'm expecting a lot of people doing art that looks like it was drawn by a toddler, which will be hilarious. XD Sprinklemist: Toddlers? Someone has high expectations... Sunshine: *remembers her very first drawings* Ah yes... the random crayon scribbles... XD Tdifan1234: Yeah, I used to be totally horrible at drawing.... One time I drew a moose, and someone said, "That's a nice rabbit..." I was totally offended! Then, my friend showed me a couple ways I could improve my drawing skills, so that's how I got where I am today. XD Anonymos: I will be so good at this! Sunshine: I feel you, Tdifan... I remember once I did a drawing that, personally, I really liked at the time, and showed it to my friend. She burst out laughing. To this day, I'm not sure what she was laughing at... Tdifan1234: XD We both went from terrible to awesome! I have a friend that's totally awesome at drawing. She once sold one of her pictures on Ebay and it sold for $75! Sprinklemist: I was the top artist of my class in middle school. I look back at my drawings and am horrified by how bad they are... I drew people with no eyebrows for some reason... Zeke I used to draw a comic strip in Kindergarten which was such a huge rip off of Fat Albert. People always said it was so good, and I look back at the old strips today and they are probably the crappiest things in the world. I got drawing lessons, and now, I'm a great cartoonist! Most of the art I draw comes from some of the ol' Zombie films. Or sumfink... Challenge 1 People may still sign up for this camp. Pretty much do the challenge, and you can be in. All entries are due by Sunday July 12th (I believe that's the right date), and that's the cut-off date for new sign-ups. Here's the challenge; draw one of the following TDI characters (Put your name next to the character you want to draw. First come, first serve. You may not do a character that was picked, already) : #Ezekiel-Ezekielguy #Leshawna #Sadie- Sunshineandravioli #Chef Hatchet- Anonymos #Tyler #The Seagull with a pop wrapper around its neck -NIzzy #Heather - Tdi #Cody-Cards777 #Trent (U c wut I did thar?) RockSK8R #Bridgette -Sorrel #Owen's Mom #Harold - Turnertang #Mr. Coconut #Beth #Phil You must draw the character in the following style or costume (Put your name next to the style or costume of your choosing. Again, it's first come, first serve.): #A flower costume-Cards777 #Lindsay's outfit- Tdi #Picasso style #In a swimsuit with water-wings- Sunshineandravioli #Drawn and colored with only red (or shades of red) #Recolored in absurd colors #Blue wig, yellow sun dress - Turnertang #Raccoon costume -sorrel #Mad scientist hair and costume #As a monster -NIzzy #As a fruit or vegetable (other than a coconut if you choose Mr. Coconut) #In a frog costume-Ezekielguy #As an opera singer- Anonymos #In the costume of a specific comic book or manga character RockSK8R #As a dog Have fun and remember... I want to see some crazy bad pics (but no blobs or scribbles). Bad drawinz r uz NIzzy day 1.jpg|NIzzy's seagull of ugly doom!! Cody as a flower.jpg|Cards777's Cody dressed up as a flower!! Chef Opera.png|Anonymos' Opera Chef! (Gorgeous!) UglyHarold redesign.png|Turnertang's "beautiful" Harold File:Bad Drawing Sadie.jpg|Sunshine's Entry! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL??? Heather as Lindsay fail.jpg|tdi's entry. Look at the boots!!!!!! RACCON TIME.png|Sorrel's Entry. bridgette the RACCON!!!! NIzzy:My seagull can not be beaten I made it look as ugly as paint could stand if it was more ugly the computer would blow up Cards:Sorry that it's so small!! Just click on the picture, and it will be bigger! Anonymos: Behold the beauty of Chef Hatchet: Opera Diva! Turnertang: Here is my beautiful Harold! Sprinklemist: I moved your picture down here, Turnertang, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I am very impressed by all of your shockingly bad entries, guys! The ugliness of your pictures has traumatized the page itself, so I put the pictures in gallery form. Anonymos: Um... Thank you? Sunshine: Oh, just you guys wait for mine... JUST WAIT!!!! (LOL, I'm actually very proud of it. It's the worst thing I've ever drawn. XD) Sprinklemist: I knew yours was going to be bad, Sunshine, the moment I laid eyes on your choices. NIzzy:LOL this will be funny Sunshine: FEAR IT. XD NIzzy:Ahhhhhh*runs off and hides behind the sofa* (that was a complement XD ) Tdi: Isn't Heather looking fetch today? *See's Sunshine pic* A year ago, I couldn't even do THAT!!! Nice job, but aren't you supposed to be bad in this camp? Sorrel: oh wow